Unsilenced syllables of love
by hiriki
Summary: AU!SaruMi. In which Yata Misaki's rough, flammable words reach Fushimi Saruhiko's empty heart through a stolen chat room, making him fall for someone he doesn't know. (Rated T for language and kinda-smut-but-maybe-not scene).


Notes:** I wasn't expecting this fic to be THIS long, but I couldn't help it. It's my biggest SaruMi fic so far, and my first AU - it's also the first time I've included something more spicy (****ㆁ****ᴗ****ㆁ****), even though I don't think it can be classified as smut…? I started to write this at the same day I had the idea for this AU, but my personal life got in the way and I spent almost three days to complete this fic - my apologies to everyone who was waiting for me to post this fic, sorry for any grammar mistakes (I'm tired ashjdkddfk) and thank you all for the kind messages! (this fic was also posted on my tumblr, hiriki).**

* * *

It was a frequent habit of Fushimi Saruhiko to slip his hand into his left pocket and grab his PDA as soon as he arrived at the classroom. It wasn't his fault, really – who could blame him when everyone in that school was so goddamn stupid? He couldn't stand the ruckus among his classmates, he couldn't stand his boring classes, and he couldn't stand the fact that no one has ever tried to drop a bomb in the school building. At least it would make things less boring.

That's why whenever he was sitting properly on his stupid seat next to the stupid window, Fushimi Saruhiko would also be always holding his PDA next to his face, carefully studying the screen and wondering if anyone would come to the Homra chat room at all. It'd be most likely empty in the mornings, but there was always a chance of having a lonely female teenager or an old geezer joining the chat by the afternoon and making his day a bit funnier.

A high-pitched sound came from his PDA, telling him that someone had joined the chat room.

As far as Fushimi knew, that chat room used to be really popular a few years ago, and a lot of gangster-like people would gather together in there to talk about their gangster-like stuff. But the group mysteriously faded away through the years, and so did the interest of people in chat rooms – the only people who would use the Homra chat room nowadays would either be female students looking for some comfort to their tormented teenager hearts and middle-aged man pretending to be a lot younger than they actually were so they could have their way with the innocent, lonely teenager girls.

It was pitiful to watch, and that's why Fushimi liked it.

Depending on who joined the chat room – a female teenager or an old geezer - , Fushimi would assume a different fake personality; to the old geezers, he'd be the perfect lonely girl that eventually threatened to call the cops. For the female students, he could try a lot of possibilities, going from being his usual sarcastic self to pretending to be an old creeper and hacking their information just for his own weird amusement.

But even the Homra chat room was getting boring with their stereotyped participants that would never fail to fall into his small traps. Sometimes he'd caught himself secretly wishing that the gangster-like people would come back to their old abandoned chat room and make things a bit more exciting.

_[ Yatagarasu has joined the chat.]_

The notification popped up on his PDA screen as soon as he heard the small beep, and Fushimi raised his eyebrows at the unknown nickname. Sometimes it could be hard to distinguish a female student from an old geezer just by glancing at their nickname, so he decided to give his new chat friend a bit more time – as soon as they typed something, Fushimi was sure he'd be able to know exactly what kind of person was trying to talk with him.

But three minutes went away quickly, and Yatagarasu didn't say a word.

That was odd. Normally, the people who joined the Homra chat would be eager to talk with the first available person, and Fushimi's nickname was pretty visible on the screen to anyone who entered the chat room.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. He didn't want to start the conversation himself – it's always wiser to let your victim move first and watch their actions, after all - , but he had no choice.

[ Fushimi ] (14:36) _Hey~_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:36) _EXCUSE ME_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:36) _no I mean excuse me sorry for the caps_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:37) _are you from HOMRA_

The math teacher arrived at the class and said something about tests on the next week, but Fushimi couldn't care less – things were getting interesting in the chat room.

He decided it'd be best to tell the truth, for now.

[ Fushimi ] (14:37) _eh? No way~_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:38) _what the fuck_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:38) _then why are you here_

[ Fushimi ] (14:38) _It's a public chat room, anyone can enter._

[ Fushimi ] (14:38) _I think it used to have a password in the past, but it doesn't work anymore._

He decided not to mention that he was the one who hacked the chat room and managed to make it public after the Homra members stopped using it.

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:39) _then where are the people from HOMRA goddamn it_

[ Fushimi ] (14:39) _who knows? Maybe they'll show up if you stick around~_

They wouldn't, but Fushimi had to convince his guest that staying in the chat room with him was worth it.

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:40) _shit are you hiding something tell me_

[ Fushimi ] (14:40) _not really, I'm just guessing~_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:41) _STOP TYPING THIS " ~ " THING IT'S ANNOYING AND MAKES U LOOK RETARDED_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:41) _just tell me where I can find the HOMRA members already_

Fushimi used his uniform's sleeve to muffle his laughter. He lowered his hands so the teacher wouldn't catch him typing in his PDA in the middle of a class – not that any teacher would care, anyway. He had good grades and never really caused any trouble in the school. But it was more thrilling to do it while hiding his PDA under the desk.

[ Fushimi ] (14:42) _what do you want with them?_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:42) _I WANT TO JOIN ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:42) _I thought there would be someone in there but there's no one but u and you're not even a HOMRA member why _

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:42) _also youre annoying and shit stop sending me friends request I don't want to be friends_

[ Fushimi ] (14:43) _ahhh, but maybe I could help you with Homra if you had me added as your friend~_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:43) _wait is this for real_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:43) _NO IT'S NOT YOU'RE USING THIS " ~ " SHIT AGAIN I CAN'T TRUST SOMEONE WHO WRITES LIKE A FUCKING RETARD_

[ Fushimi ] (14:44) _…hadn't it occurred to you that I might be testing you?_

[ Fushimi ] (14:44) _that Homra might be testing you?_

A small smirk appeared on Fushimi's lips as he waited for Yatagarasu's response – he still wasn't sure if he was taking to an old geezer or a teenager girl, but at least it was a funny person.

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:44) _OH WAIT WHAT_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:44) _SHIT IS THIS FOR REAL_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:45) _I'M SORRY OH GOD_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:45) _I'M SCREWED AREN'T I_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:45) _HOW CAN I REDEEM MYSELF I WANT TO JOIN HOMRA_

Fushimi had to stop for a while to regain his normal breath, because the situation was getting way too pathetic for him.

[ Fushimi ] (14:48) _It's okay, you just have to add me as your friend._

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:48) _OH GOOD but what for_

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:48) _I'm not complaining I'm just confused bc I don't really have anyone added as friend and its creepy to add someone I don't know k_

[ Fushimi ] (14:49) _…Don't you want to join us? If you add me, we'll be able to open private chat rooms and talk more openly about it._

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:49) _Im sorry but this still seems kinda creepy for me_

[ Fushimi ] (14:49) _weeeell it's up to you if you want to join or not._

Actually, the only reason why Fushimi wanted to add Yatagarasu was because he wanted to know more about the person whom he was talking with, and having him added as his friend would make it a bit easier to look at his personal info.

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:51) _okay fine I accepted your friend request thing what now_

As soon as he saw the small message, Fushimi proceeded to access Yatagarasu's profile and look for his or her name, but, apparently, his chat colleague opted for not to show his personal info on his profile. The situation made Fushimi hold his breath for a little while and smile – finally, someone who wasn't a complete dork. Finally, someone _interesting_.

He managed to open his hacking software in a few seconds, ignoring the constant _beep!_ sound coming from the Homra chat room – Yatagarasu didn't seem to take his prolonged silence as a good signal.

When Yatagarasu's personal account info popped up into the bright LCD screen, his smile trembled a little. The only fields that his conversational partner had filled were the obligatory ones – name and date of birth.

Apparently, he was talking with a 17-year old called Yata Misaki. The gender wasn't specified, but, judging by the name, Fushimi imagined he was talking with a girl, and a very interesting one.

[ Yatagarasu ] (14:56) _are you fucking dead or what SHIT UR MAKING ME NERVOUS_

…And very foul-mouthed too.

[ Fushimi ] (14:57) _oh, sorry for the wait_

[ Fushimi ] (14:57) _Mi_

[ Fushimi ] (14:57) _sa_

[ Fushimi ] (14:57) _KI~_

Fushimi smirked to himself, waiting anxiously for Misaki's answer. He took a liking to that name – it was cute, and it didn't fit that foul-mouthed Yatagarasu person at all.

It took Misaki five minutes to answer – the possibility of his conversational partner having an attack and dying over his little prank scared Fushimi for more time than he liked to admit.

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:02) _I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MY NAME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:02) _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT IT'S CREEPY_

[ Fushimi ] (15:02) _But it's a cute name, you should be proud!_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:03) _DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S CUTE_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:03) _YOUR FACE ON MY BASEBALL BAT_

[ Yatagarasu] (15:03) _JUST LET ME TALK TO THE HOMRA MEMBERS ALREADY FOR FUCK'S SAKE_

[ Fushimi ] (15:04) _…but you see, Misaki_

[ Fushimi ] (15:04) _there's no such thing as 'Homra members'_

[ Fushimi ] (15:04) _well, at least not anymore_

[ Fushimi ] (15:04) _don't get mad at me, okay? I just wanted to have some fun with you~_

His message was followed by another long period of silence. He could hear the distant sound of his teacher asking someone about a theorem or something like that, but he wasn't interested in the world around him.

Apparently, Misaki had a pattern that consisted on getting quiet for five or six minutes before exploding into pure rage.

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:10) _YOU'RE THE BIGGEST BASTARD IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:10) _I'D VOMIT ON YOUR SOUL IF I COULD _

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:11) _IM SO MAD I DNOT EVEN KNO WHAT TO TYPE I HATE YOU_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:11) _SCREW YOU _

_[-Yatagarasu has disconnected from the chat.-]_

_[Yatagarasu has joined the chat.]_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:12) _ALSO DID I MENTION THAT I HATE YOU_

[ Yatagarasu ] (15:12) _I DON'T KNO IF I DID BUT ITS FINE EITHER WAY I HATE YOU TWICE_

_[-Yatagarasu has disconnected from the chat.-]_

Something melted inside Fushimi as he used his sleeve to muffle his laughter once again.

* * *

After that conversation, Fushimi became unable to use the Homra chat room to escape from boredom – since Misaki's appearance, a couple of lonely girls and a very perverted old geezer showed up just like usual, but now they were just as boring as his classmates. Of course, that wasn't a good thing – more than anything, Fushimi hated to rely on anyone or anything, and now he had to completely rely on Misaki to get his peace of spirit.

And, as expected, Misaki wasn't happy with this either. Especially when he discovered that having Fushimi added as his friend allowed _that fucking weirdo_ to open private conversations with him whenever he wanted to – something that resulted in Fushimi bothering him through the whole day.

But Fushimi Saruhiko didn't know that his Yata Misaki was a boy, and Yata Misaki didn't know that Fushimi Saruhiko was quickly falling for him.

Also, Misaki didn't know how to block people on chats.

[ Fushimi ] (06:12) _Misaki~_

[ Fushimi ] (06:13) _Misaki where are you_

[ Fushimi ] (06:14) _Misaki answer me_

[ Fushimi ] (06:15) _c'mon Misaki, it's been three minutes already_

[ Fushimi ] (06:16) _Misaki are you alive_

[ Fushimi ] (06:17) _don't you die on me Misaki_

[ Fushimi ] (06:18) _Misaki Misaki _

[ Fushimi ] (06:19) _Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki_

[ Yatagarasu ] (06:19) _SHUT THE FUCK UP IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING ARE YOU MENTAL_

[ Fushimi ] (06:19) _hey, that's offensive, Misaki~_

[ Yatagarasu ] (06:20) _SO IS_ _YOUR EXISTENCE. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEMME SLEEP_

[ Fushimi ] (06:20) _6 A.M and you're already so lively, aren't you, Misaki?~_

Misaki sighed as he kicked the sheets away from him, mentally cursing that evil human being who kept obsessing over him for the last two weeks. Sometimes he wished he could just turn his PDA off, but he couldn't, given his part-time jobs that required him to be available at any time of the day. He couldn't manage to turn off his internet connection either – he wasn't used to that technological stuff at all. Damn, getting into Homra's chat room was already one hell of a struggle to him, and now he had to deal with some fucked up dude who apparently enjoyed being hated by Misaki. Life couldn't get any better.

And, to Misaki's horror, he was getting used to it. Being tormented by the _beeps!_ of his PDA telling him that Fushimi was trying to make contact with him became something normal for him, and that's why he couldn't simple ignore the damn guy. Also, he wasn't the type to get annoyed at something or someone and stay quiet about it, so he _had_ to answer in the best ill-mannered way possible.

Just as Misaki was checking his wrinkled shirt on the mirror, a loud beep came from his PDA once again, and he cursed under his breath as he extended his arm to grab the small device.

"You just can't shut up, can you?" He muttered while composing his answer.

He didn't notice he was smirking.

* * *

After a month, Fushimi had the silliest idea ever.

[ Saruhiko ] (16:21) _hey, why don't we meet up?_

[ Yatagarasu ] (16:21) _wow are you fucking kidding me why would I do that_

The dark-haired boy chuckled at the response. He was sitting alone at the school's rooftop, casually taking a sip from his juice while checking his PDA. Given that now he only used the chat service to communicate with Misaki, he decided to change his nickname to his first name. He had never saw Misaki's face or heard Misaki's voice, but he never felt that close to anyone, and for him it was only natural that they should adopt a first-name basis.

[ Saruhiko ] (16:22) _I don't know. Aren't you curious about me?~_

[ Yatagarasu] (16:23) _not really you're probably just a perverted old man with a lot of free time on your hands there's nothing thrilling about it_

That was the kind of response that made Saruhiko imagine Misaki as a small high-school girl wearing a lot of makeup on her angry face. Probably not one of the most beautiful girls in the world, but Saruhiko loved his Misaki way too much to care about that.

[ Saruhiko ] (16:23) _…that's mean, Misaki. Didn't you check my profile? I'm 17, just like you._

[ Yatagarasu ] (16:23) _yeah right I'm not fucking stupid I know it's easy to lie about this kind of shit on the internet_

[ Saruhiko ] (16:24) _So, you don't want to meet up with me because you think I might be a perverted old man? Just meet me and see it for yourself. What are you afraid of?~_

On the other side of the town, Yata Misaki was divided between replenishing the stock in a small convenience store and paying attention to his PDA. He snorted at Saruhiko's latest message, and began to furiously press a lot of buttons in order to compose his answer.

[ Yatagarasu] (16:24) _YOU should be the one afraid of meeting me bc I don't know how I might react when I see your stupid old face_

[ Yatagarasu ] (16:24) _also no I'm not afraid of you k_

[ Saruhiko ] (16:25) _then let's meet up, Misaki~_

[ Saruhiko ] (16:25) _and since it's you, I'll even let you pick the place. Isn't this wonderful?_

"Oi, Yata-chan, stop texting your girlfriend and focus on your tasks."

The playful voice of his blond co-worker startled Misaki, and he almost dropped his PDA.

"I-I-I don't even have a girlfriend! Also, I'm w-working just fine, thank you!"

"Are you serious? I always see you texting someone hundreds of times per day. Is it just a crush of yours or-"

"I'm telling you, that's not it!" He shot an angry glare at the taller man, making him chuckle. The PDA was vibrating between Misaki's fingers, and he knew that Saruhiko was probably freaking out like he would always do when Misaki disappeared from their conversation without a warning.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." The man smirked. "Yata-chan is so in love~"

"Just _shut the fuck up_ already!" He wasn't, really.

* * *

[ Saruhiko ] (23:31) _Misaki, are you awake?_

As soon as he heard the familiar beep, Misaki grabbed his PDA, eyes glued on the bright screen as he curled up under his sheets. Lately, Saruhiko was being more polite – instead of repeatedly typing Misaki's name until the other boy screamed back at him, sometimes he'd just ask if it was okay for him to talk with Misaki at that moment. When Misaki asked him about his sudden change of behavior, Saruhiko explained that it was the power of love, which made Misaki want to bury his head into a hole.

He didn't know that Misaki was a boy, and Misaki was sure he wouldn't say that if he knew that much.

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:31) _what do you want monkey_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:31) _…nothing really. I'm just making sure that you don't forget about our date tomorrow._

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:32) _ugh it's not a date don't make it sound weird_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:32) _just don't forget about it. I know that Misaki can be an airhead at most times~_

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:33) _no you don't know shit about me but yeah I got it I won't forget so calm the fuck down and go to sleep_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:34) _That's not even true. I know a lot about Misaki. You swear a lot, you hate milk, you wake up at 8 A.M, you hate it when I call you 'Misaki' and you're not cute for a girl with such a cute name._

[ Saruhiko ] (23:34) _But you're Misaki, so I don't care about how cute you are._

"That's not a lot, and I'm not a girl, stupid monkey" Misaki muttered to himself, brows furrowed in annoyance. He felt like screaming at Saruhiko for thinking that he was a girl, but something much more evil popped up into Misaki's mind.

He never really got over the fact that Saruhiko lied to him about Homra, and that was the main reason why he always treated Saruhiko so harshly. Something inside him claimed for revenge, and he'd have it tomorrow, when they'd see each other for the first time in their lives – the wild, revengeful side of him wanted to see Saruhiko's horrified face when he noticed that the Misaki he imagined as a small, aggressive girl was actually an equally small, yet much more ferocious boy who carried a baseball bat and a skateboard with him all the time.

Misaki smirked as his eyes focused on the word 'girl' at the bottom of the screen.

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:36) _we'll see about that tomorrow_

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:36) _I'm tired so I'll get some rest you should go to sleep too_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:36) _…it can't be helped, can it?... Sleep well, Misaki._

[ Yatagarasu] (23:37) _yeah g'night_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:37) _It's weird, but I really like you._

Misaki felt his face getting hotter and hotter, and he had to bury it partially at the closest pillow. It took him a while to be able to write something properly.

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:39) _yeah it's weird just like the rest of you_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:39) _Misaki, that's mean._

[ Yatagarasu ] (23:39) _shut up and go to sleep already damn it_

[ Saruhiko ] (23:39) _Yes, ma'am._

* * *

The next day ended up being a very sunny morning, and Saruhiko had to shield his eyes against the sunlight in order to watch the people around him. Usually, he wouldn't care about them, but that day, he was meeting someone special, and he had no idea how that person looked like, so he had to be careful. They had decided to wear something that would make them recognize each other instantly – Misaki told him he would be wearing a beanie on that day, and Saruhiko picked up his favorite blue jacket with a high collar that made him look like some classy and important young man instead of a high-school student with peculiar hobbies.

Misaki said he wanted to meet at the local game arcade, and Saruhiko couldn't feel more horrified – the place was completely crowded, and he could spot noisy teenagers at every inch. He couldn't help but wonder if any of those girls with colored hair and a loud voice could be a victim of his old hobby at the Homra chat room.

The place was starting to make Saruhiko feel suffocated and annoyed. He clenched his hands into fists, mentally praying for Misaki to arrive soon, hoping that the person he was about to meet wouldn't have a stupid hair like those girls at the other side of the street, that Yatagarasu wouldn't have the same annoying high-pitched voice of those girls around him, that his Misaki wouldn't hide the face under tons of colored makeup, that-

Something poked him on the shoulder softly.

"S-Saruhiko, is that you…?"

The taller boy turned around, and suddenly, his throat felt tight.

He was facing a smaller boy wearing an oversized white shirt and dark green shorts, his waist wrapped in a red sweater. There was also a pair of white headphones resting around his neck and a skateboard under one of his arms, but what caught Saruhiko's attention first was the black beanie hiding most of his brownish hair that looked ginger-colored under the intense sunlight. The boy's hazel eyes were narrowed, but Saruhiko couldn't tell if it was because of the sunlight or if the boy was just silently analyzing him.

Saruhiko was at a loss for words. His hands were sweaty on his pockets, but his eyes didn't avert the shorter boy's gaze. He felt pathetic – how could a midget in oversized clothes make him feel so miserable?

"Saruhiko?" The boy asked again, looking uncertain. His firm and somewhat rebellious voice calmed Saruhiko.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. And you are-"

"Not what you expected, huh?" Misaki grinned as he pointed to himself, a streak of confidence gleaming into his eyes. Saruhiko thought the gesture made him look stupid. And adorable.

"No." He said calmly. _Much better_, he thought, but decided to keep that to himself.

"Ha! Can't say I'm not surprised, though. I _really_ expected you to be an old man, ya know."

"But you came nevertheless. " Saruhiko gave him a small smile.

"Of course! I told you I wasn't scared. I can handle myself."

"I can see that." Saruhiko's eyes analyzed Misaki's thin form, and, before he could contain himself, he simply said: "Looking at you, someone might think you're one of those Homra punks. I never met them personally, but I saw a lot of photos and stuff. They looked just like you."

As Saruhiko's words left his mouth, he noticed that he probably sounded offensive, saying that Misaki looked like a punk just because of his baggy clothes, and he was struggling to find the right words to apologize for his unexpected blabbering until he saw Misaki's face.

His cheeks – as well as the rest of his face - were completely red, and there was a gleam on his eyes that suggested that he just received the biggest compliment of his life. Saruhiko had no idea that a boy could look so adorable.

"D-do you think so? Do I look l-like a Homra member?" Misaki's eyes twitched, and he glared at the taller boy, his face as red as ever. "Or is this your idea of m-making fun of me?"

_Stop making me like you; this is not fair_, Saruhiko's brain protested as he forced himself to smirk.

"It's my idea of making _you_ fall head over heels for _me, _Misaki."

At that point, Saruhiko couldn't tell if the red on Misaki's face was due to his shyness or simply anger.

"Like that would _ever_ happen, stupid monkey!"

But Saruhiko had already conquered his position in Misaki's heart.

* * *

The rhythmic sound of Saruhiko's breath calmed Misaki down, helping him to pretend to be asleep as Saruhiko clicked his tongue while looking at his PDA. As weird as it was, Saruhiko always thought that the somewhat heavy sensation of Misaki's head resting against his chest was very pleasing, even when the shorter boy was completely hidden by white blankets, including his head. Saruhiko was used to that – Misaki was very shy, especially when they shared a bed for more things than just sleep. In the beginning, Misaki used to run away right after they finished doing whatever they wanted to do in the bed, and sometimes he would disappear for days due to his inability of facing Saruhiko after doing something so embarrassing. Slowly, Saruhiko managed to convince him that his eyeballs wouldn't fall off of his face if they stayed together a little longer, and that it was rude to leave right after they were done with their nocturnal activities. Still, Misaki was unable to look him in the face, preferring to silently lay down by Saruhiko's side and try to muffle his breath into a fake sleep representation.

But Saruhiko knew he was awake – he could feel Misaki's eyes dancing while analyzing his nude chest from the side -, and that's why the taller boy decided to grab his PDA and pretend he was occupied with something really important when, in fact, he was just waiting for Misaki to show some life signal.

Honestly, his PDA was no fun anymore. His only interest was now breathing calmly by his side, his warm body pressed against his own. They didn't need any chat rooms to communicate anymore.

Saruhiko almost dropped his PDA when Misaki suddenly jumped away from his blanket hideout, and he felt dizzy when Misaki placed himself on top of his chest, with the blankets gracefully falling around him and exposing his nude torso.

Saruhiko was about to ask what perverted spirit had possessed his Misaki when the smaller boy pointed at his collarbone, an excited look gleaming into his hazel eyes.

"I _never_ noticed it! You have a birthmark in the same place as me, Saru!" He proceeded to point at his own collarbone, where a small reddish mark that Saruhiko knew very well could be seen. Misaki's finger touched Saruhiko's collarbone, and he shuddered. "Look, you have one here too. Just like mine."

Saruhiko lifted his head to look at his own body – there was a big and somewhat painful red mark on the left side of his chest, right in the curve between his neck and collarbone. Saruhiko knew he had no birthmark, and birthmarks weren't supposed to be painful.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.

"…That's not a birthmark, Misaki."

"What?! But it looks exactly like mine!"

"Uh, yeah, but that's not the point."

"Well, I thought it was weird at first because I had never noticed it before, but who knows… then, what is it? A bug bite?" His eyes flickered with worry.

"…You're _really_ dense, aren't you."

"What do you mean by that?! How am I supposed to-"

"It's a bite, yeah. I think you might have a pretty good idea of _who_ did this." He threw a meaningful gaze at Misaki, and watched in amusement as his face adopted a vivid red color.

"I-I-I-I d-didn't…"

"You did."

Misaki's embarrassment got the best of him and he attempted to run away, but Saruhiko was quicker; he wrapped his arms around Misaki and fell back into bed holding him in a messy hug.

"Really, that's mean of you, doing things to me and forgetting about it, Misaki~"

"S-shut up, you stupid monkey…!" He rolled until he was on top of Saruhiko again, panting and struggling frantically.

"But it's fine with me if you want to turn it into a permanent mark. Then we'd have a similar mark on the same place."

"Like _hell_ I'd do something like that!"

"Oh~?" Saruhiko smirked. "Are you saying that you _can't_? Or are you simply afraid of hurting me? Because if that's the case, then you're being stupid. I don't mind if it hurts as long as it's Misaki." He placed a quick kiss into Misaki's lips, regaining his smirk soon after. "But if you _can't_ do it, well, that's just pathet-"

He couldn't finish his phrase as Misaki threw himself against Saruhiko, knocking him back on the bed and never leaving his position on top of Saruhiko.

"I-It's gonna leave a scar, you know. " Misaki muttered in his usual defensive tone while shyly gazing at Saruhiko, and the taller boy simply wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck and brought him closer to his collarbone.

"That's the point, Misaki."

The fact that Saruhiko wouldn't stop kissing his hair and calling his name while he worked on Saruhiko's mark made it a hundred times harder to concentrate on his task.


End file.
